Harry Potter und das unglückliche Ende
by Michi5
Summary: Harry und Co beginnen das Leste Schulejahr
1. Der Morgen

Harry Potter und das unglückliche Ende

Kapitel 1 Der Morgen

Es war ein sonniger Morgen als ein Junge zeit langem mal ohne Albträume geschlafen hatten. Nun als er wach war, dachte er auch er hätter gar nicht geträumt doch diesen gedanken Vergaß er schnell, da ihn Onkel Vernon zum Frühstück machen rief. Er beeilte sich, da Harry wusste das er in nicht warten lassen sollte und Vernon immer sonst einen Wutanfall bekäme. Dies würde für ihn äußerst unangenehm werden, um dies zu vermeiden beeilte er sich einfach. In der zwischen Zeit in der er den Schinken für die Dursleys aus bratete kam Hedwig on Ron zurück. Nach dem Harry ins Zimmer kam sah er seine Eule auf seinen Bett sitzen. Er gibt ein mismutiges "Hallo Hedwig" von sich. Doch als er den Brief von Ron sieht verbessert sich seine Laune schlagartig. Harry wurde in diesem Jahr besonders schlecht von seinen Verwanden behandelt. Desto mehr freude er sich auf seine Freunde. Auf Ron mit den er immer spass hat und natürlich auf Hermine die in der wieder einmal die Jahresbeste geworden ist und wahrscheinlich wieder werden wird. Harry hofft das dieses Jahr mal ruhig werden würden doch dies ist angsichts Voldemords macht immer unwahrscheinlicher. Harry fragt sich ob er zu den Weasley gehen könne. Er fragt Onkel Vernon und der sagt ja da er froh war, dass er seinen Neven los war. Also holten ihn am nächsten Tag Mr. Weasley und Ron ab. 


	2. Voldmorts Angebot

Kapitel 2 Voldemorts Angebot  
  
Als Ron und Mr. Weasley an der Tür der Dursley klingelten rannte Harry sofort zur Tür um ihnen zu öffnen. Denn er hatte weis Gott keine lust weiter der Sklave der Dursleys zu sein. "Hallo, ich muss nur meine Sachen holen dann können wir auch gleich losgehen." sagte Harry erfreut. "Na Harry kannst wohl nicht erwarten von deinen Verwanten wegzukommen." meinte Ron zu Harry der mit einen Blick seinen Vater schaute der sich den Sachen der Dursley zugewant hat. "Harry warum so eilig" kam eine Stimme von Mr. Weasley "Ich würde mir gern noch das Haus von innen ansehen." "Ich glaube aber das meine Verwanten das überhauptich gern haben." Doch schon war Ron und Mr.Weasley ins Haus gegangen. Doch dort stand Onkel Vernon der die Post geholt hat und schrie alle an:"Seht zu das ihr so schnell wie möglich verschwindet. Ich will euch nicht in meinen Haus haben." "Das kann ich gerne für sie erledigen,auch wenn sie nur ein Muggel sind."kam eine bedrohliche Simme von hinten. Alle drehten sich zur Stimme und er erstarten. Lors Voldemort. Mr. Weasley hob sein Zauberstab und rief "Necarmus" doch nix geschah. Voldemot lachte und sagte "Der Spruch wirkt nur gegen Feinde und ich bin kein Feind. Zumindest heute nicht. Ich möchte Harry nur ein angebot machen. Kom auf meine Seite wenn du leben willst""Niemals lieber sterbe als das ich als zwei besten Freunde verrate"rief Harry." Ach die tiefe Freundschaft, mit der einzige Zauber gegen den ich machtlos bin, aber ich habe ja noch nicht alles gesagt. Ron ist auch Willkommen, denn er ist sehr Reinblütrig. Hermine, hm. Sie auch. Obwohl sie eine Schlammblut ist sie wird sehr nützlich sein denn sie weis sehr viel, lernt schnell, ist schlau und ist mächtiger als viele andere Hexen und Zauberer. Doch weis was, was noch sie spricht. Also mein Angebot steht. Schick mir ne Eule wenn ihr fragen habt und natürlich auch die Anwort." Voldmort sprach noch ein Vergessens Zauber auf die Erwachsenen und verschwand. Wenig später fuhren sie zu Hermine Als sei nix geschehen. Sie wollen wie am Anfang der Ferien beschlossen in der Winkelgasse ihr Zeug einkaufen. 


	3. Shopping

Kapitel 3

Shopping

Und so kamen sie wenig später bei Hermine an. Als Harry und Ron noch gar nicht richtig ausgestiegen waren kam Hermine auf sie zu und rief: "Schön dich wieder zu sehen Ron, und Harry du weist ja gar nicht was ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe wegen Voldemort." Harry schaute Ron an und dieser flüsterte „du wir müssen es ihr erzählen." Hermine sah sie fragend an. Doch die Erwachsenen schienen nichts zu bemerkt zu haben. „Em Hermine können wir mal was unter 6 Augen besprechen", fragte Ron einwenig schüchtern. „Na los Rasselbande jetzt kommt schon wir müssen los" rief Mr. Weasley bevor Hermine etwas sagen konnte. Und so gingen sie erst ein mal die neuen Schulsachen ein kaufen. Als sie ihre Schulsachen hatten liefen sie noch etwas in der Winkelgasse herum um nach brauchbaren zu Suchen. Schließlich assen sie noch ein Eis währen sie sich ihre kleinen Errungenschaften präsentierten. Harry hatte sich ein kleines goldenes Ding gekauft. „Em Harry was ist das?" Doch bevor Harry antworten konnte tat Ron dies für ihn: „Das, dass ist ein Trainings Schnatz. Die Besonderheit ist das zum Besitzer zurück kommt wenn man keine Lust mehr hat zu Trainieren." Antwortete Ron wie es sonst nur Hermine konnte. „Ganz genau und was ist das in deiner Hand?" "Ehm das, dass ist ein Feindkarte" antwortete er auf Harry's frage," ähnlich wie die Karte des Rummtreiber nur von ganz England." Hermine wühlte in ihrer Tasche und holte drei Kettchen heraus. 


	4. Kettchen

Kapitel 4  
  
Die Freundschaftskettchen  
  
"Emm Hermine was ist denn das?" fragten Ron und Harry wie aus einen Mund. "Das, dass sind Freundschaftskettchen. Die helfen, vorausgesetzt man hat sie an, uns wieder zu finden. Die Ketten sind praktisch Brüder. Sie wollen immer zusammenbleiben und wenn sie durch einen Zufall oder durch gewallt auseinander gebracht werden, dann wollen sie wieder zusammenfinden. Dies hilft uns, uns selber zu finden. Wo immer wir sind. Also heißt es auch, dass wenn wir uns verlieren nur zusammen finden, weil die Amulette sich selbst wieder finden wollen. Doch die Sache hat einen Haken, wenn einer von uns seine Kette an den Feind verliert, dann sind wir alle andere auch in Gefahr. Naja, jetzt aber mal zur Geschichte: Nach einer alten Sage nach hat der Erschaffer fünf Schmuckstücke erschaffen in denen er der Seinen willen immer zu seinen „einzigen" fünf Freunden zu kommen einbrachte. „Der Verkäufer hat mir die wegen dir, Harry, günstiger verkauft im Wissen, dass er dir damit hilft." „Und für wen sind die anderen zwei?" fragte Ron. „Eine geben wir Ginny, wenn wir wieder in der Schule sind, und die andere für jemand den wir für würdig halten in unsern Kreis der Freundschaft auf genommen zu werden." Sie gab den Jungs ihre Kettchen die sie wie sie in den Kragen steckten. „Ok, lass uns in den Tropfendenkessel gehen. Die Eltern warten schon bestmmt." 


	5. Angriff

Kapitel 5 

Der Angriff 

Unsres Helden gingen gerade zum Tropfenden Kessel. "Ehm, Hermine wir müssen dir noch etwas sagen." Als aus der Richtung des Tropfenden Kessel ein lauter Knall zu hören war. "Harry! Meine Eltern sind doch im Tropfenden Kessel, wir müssen ihnen helfen!" rief Ron panisch. Harry, Ron und Hermine hasteten in Richtung Tropfenden Kessel. Doch von dort kam schon eine große Menschenmasse ihnen entgegen die sie wieder zurück tränkte. Als sie schon im fernen schwarze Gestalten sahen. "Harry, Ron, Hermine da seid ihr ja." Sie drehten sich ruckartig um und erblickten...Ron´s Eltern. "Flieht! Egal wohin und bleibt zusammen!" "Aber wohin denn? Der Ausgang ist von Todessern belagert." fragte er. "Lass das mal meine Sorge sein." sagte Hermine. "Es gibt eine Möglichkeit hier heraus zukommen voraus Gesetz es liegt ein Notfall vor und das tut es. Es gibt bloß einen Nachteil bzw. Vorteil bei der Sache. Man weis nicht wo man wieder auftaucht und wenn wir nicht zusammen Reisen, dann werden wir alle wo anders ankommen." "Ist doch halb so schlimm. Wir haben..."Harry wurde durch einen extra lauten Knall unter unterbrochen. "OK, wir müssen uns an den Händen fassen und an einen Sicheren Ort denken. Es ist ähnlich wie apparieren, bloß das es auch funktioniert auch ohne Übung bzw. Erlaubnis. "Aber Hermine das wäre doch..." fing Ron an, doch durch eine neue Explosion wurde er wie Harry unterbrochen. Er fasste noch Harry und Hermine an der Hand und machte die Augen zu, er wollte nur noch weg. Als er sie wieder auf machte standen sie alle zusammen auf einer Brücke, die über einen kleinen See führte.


	6. Wo sind wir?

Kapitel 6

Wo sind wir?

„Wo sind wir?"fragte Harry. „Das ist eine gute Frage und vor allem wohin wollen wir gehen? In den Wald oder in die Siedlung?"fragte Ron. „Ich würde die Siedlung vorziehen vielleicht finden wir einen der uns hilft."antwortete Hermine. „Oder wir werden gleich überfallen. Wir wissen nicht wo wir sind, wir haben kaum Geld und wissen nicht ob uns doch jemand gefolgt ist. Ich wäre für den Wald, obwohl es gleich dunkel wird"sagte Harry mit Entschlossenheit und ging entschlossen in die Richtung.

„Ich würde vorschlagen ihr trinkt mit mir einen Tee."Sie wanden sich alle um und sahen einen Mann. Der Mann hatte dunkelblonde Harre normale Muggelkleidung und sah gut genährt aus. Hermine die schon nach dem Zauberstab gegriffen hat ließ hin stecken. Sie drehte sich zu ihren Freunden und tuschelte: „meint ihr wir können ihn vertrauen?"Sie nickten nur kaum merklich. „Keine sorge" sagte der Mann „ich will euch nicht vergiften. Ich heiße übrigens Konstantin Michael Monk, doch nennt mich einfach Michy und wer seid ihr?"„Das ist Harry Potter, der rothaarige ist Ron Weasley und ich bin Hermine Granger, doch können wir irgendwo hin gehen? Es ist schon fast dunkel und wo sind wir überhaupt?" „Kommt mit mir nach Hause, da können wir alles klären. Ich hab zwar nicht viel Platz, aber es irgendwie wird es schon gehen" und er ging in Richtung Siedlung.

Sie gingen ihm hinterher und wie sie merken bewohnte er das Haus vom dessen Balkon man eine gute Sicht auf die Brücke hatte. „Was wollt ihr zu trinken?"„Kürbissaft, bitte"sagt Ron ohne nachzudenken. Michy so nur die Augenbraun hoch und fragte: „Und ihr beide?"„Haben sie denn Kürbissaft hier?""Ich muss mal gucken, ihr übrigens Michy zu mir sagen."„Du zählst uns jetzt schon als deine Freund?"fragt Harry verwundert.

P.S.: Die Feedbacks, Rückkopplungen ach Reviews heißen sie ja wird ich selbst als Review schreiben.


	7. Aufklärung

Kapitel 7

Aufklärung

„Zu meinen Freunden wäre ein bisschen übertrieben, aber ich bin euch bestimmt nicht feindlich gesinnt und mich nennt eh jeder Michy, es ist also kein Privileg mich zu duzen. Ich schlage vor ihr geht auf den Balkon und ich gehe mal los um noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu besorgen" und verschwand schon.

„Meint ihr wir könnten ihn vertrauen?" fragte Ron unsicher die anderen beiden. „Ich glaube schon, denn wenn er wirklich böse wäre, wären wir jetzt nicht auf seinem Balkon und er nicht einkaufen." antwortete Hermine. „Ehm Hermine ich… wir müssen dir was… etwas sagen." fing Harry an. „Was denn? Das Voldemort dich töten will? Harry, dass wäre doch nichts neues und wie oft hat…." fing Hermine an doch sie wurde von Harry unterbrochen. „Nein, dass meine ich nicht. Voldemort war bei den Dursley's als Ron mich mit seinem Vater abgeholt hat." „Und du bist ihm wieder entkommen?" „Nein, Hermine." fing Ron an zu erklären „Du-weißt-schon-wer wollte uns nicht töten er hat uns ein Angebot gemacht: Er will, dass wir uns ihm anzuschließen. Harry, ich und du. Er meinte du wärst eine kluge Hexe und wüste etwas über dich was du angeblich nicht weist."

Hermine ging zum Geländer und schaute in die Dunkelheit. 'Wie kann es sein das Voldemort, dem größtem Muggel Hasser seit dem es Zauberei gibt, mich, Hermine Granger, in seinen Reihen haben möchte? Nein, er will nicht mich, sondern Harry und weiß das er nicht ohne seine Freunde gehen wird. Und was weiß er über mich was ich nicht weiß oder sagt er das nur um mich neugierig zu machen?' „So ich hab was auftreiben können…" Hermine wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, den Michy war wieder da.

„Ihr hab einen ganz schön ausgefallen Geschmack, dass muss ich euch lassen. Das ist alles was ich finden konnte" und stellte eine Flasche mit orangefarbene Flüssigkeit auf Tisch, er holte noch Teller, Messer, Brötchen und ein paar Beilagen. „Dann lasst uns mal Abendessen." „Ehm Michael?" „Ja, Hermine was ist?" „Ich hab eine Frage und zwar: Warum warst du so schnell bei uns auf der Brücke?" „Ich saß hier auf den Balkon und surfte im Internet, " „Inder- was?" fragte Ron doch Michy sprach weiter „als ihr aus dem nichts auftaucht und ausgesehen habt als ob seid ihr auf der Flucht seid, bin ich zu euch. Ach ja es heißt Internet und nicht Inder- was" er zwinkerte Ron zu. „Wir sind auch auf der Flucht. Dazu kommt das wir wissen nicht wo wir sind" sagte Harry betrübt, sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob er Michy vertrauen soll. „Ihr seid in Deutschland besser gesagt in Nord Baden-Baden." „Das kann nicht sein" murmelte Hermine Geistesabwesend. „Wieso nicht?" „Ich kann kein Deutsch" „Stimmt ich rede mit euch in Englisch, ich hatte nämlich auf der Brücke ein paar Wortfetzen aufgeschnappt, als ihr euch fragtet wohin. Ihr sagtet ihr seid auf der Flucht. Vor wem flüchtet ihr denn wenn ich fragen darf?" Harry sah zu Hermine und dachte 'Soll ich ihm alles sagen?' Hermine nickte.

„Also Michael das ist so, wir sind an der Schwelle eines Krieges." „Wieso an der Schwelle? Die Menschen sind immer irgendwo im Krieg." „Nein, nicht so. Wir kommen praktisch aus einer anderen Welt. Wir sind Zauberer." „Jaja, und ich bin der Weihnachtsmann, " er glaubte ihnen kein Wort "vermutlich habt ihr in eurem erst Schuljahr den _Stein der Weisen _gerettet, im zweitem das _Monster _besiegt, im dritten Jahr zwei Leben gerettet, im vierten Jahr hat Harry ein _Turnier _gewonnen und im fünften Jahr hat Harry sein Pate verloren." Daraufhin entstand eine lange unangenehme Stille.

„Woher kennst du unsere Abenteuer aus der Schulzeit?" fragt Ron jetzt vollkommen perplex.

„Ich glaube ich muss mal etwas holen. Wartet einen Moment bitte, ja?" stand Michy auf und verschwand.

"Was meist du Hermine, ist er für oder gegen Voldemort" wollte Ron wissen. "Ich weis es nicht, einerseits hat er etwas an seiner Art, was mich sagen lässt, du kannst mir vertrauen andererseits, glaub ich hat er noch ein paar Überraschungen für uns." "Woher zum Teufel kennt er unsere Biographien bitteschön?" meinte Harry.

"Ich kenne eure Biographien nicht, sondern legendlich ein paar Bücher" kam Michy schon zurück. Und welche Bücher sind das? Es sind Bücher in denen ein kleiner Junge auf eine Schule geht auf der er, da er ein Zauberer ist und Zaubern lernt. Schon bei seiner ersten Fahrt im legendären Hogworts Express findet er seinen ersten und besten Freund. Während des Schuljahres erlebt er Abenteurer. Die nächsten Bücher sind alle ähnlich aufgebaut."

"So wie du redest, könnte man meinen, du glaubst uns nicht." "Wieso sollte ich euch glauben, wenn diese Bücher Kult sind und Millionen von Kindern sich wünschen einmal jemanden aus Harry Potter spielen zu dürfen." „Oh nein", stöhnte Harry auf, „jetzt bin ich schon in der Muggelwelt berühmt." Worauf Michy nur lächelte. "Und wie sollen wir dir es dann beweisen, dass wir nicht lügen?" wollte Hermine wissen. Michy seufzte und sagte: "Ich schlag vor, dass wir schlafen gehen. Es ist nämlich schon spät. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag, dann können wir immer noch die wichtigen Entscheidungen treffen. Apropos wo wollt ihr eigentlich schlafen?"

"Keine Ahnung." "Wenn ihr nicht auf Geschlechtertrennung besteht würde ich sagen, dass ihr es euch im Wohnzimmer gemütlich macht. Die Couches sind sehr weich. Also ich siehe mich zurück. Gute Nacht euch dreien" "Dir auch eine gute Nacht."

Mir wurde ans Herz gelegt, eine/n Betaleser/in zu suchen.

Das tue ich hiermit: Wer hat Lust mein Beta zu werden? Ich verspreche auch ihn nicht als zu oft zu nerven. ;-)

(Ich hatte ja auch schon Gedanken, einen Ghostwriter zu suchen.)


End file.
